Metal Gear Solid Everything May Be Lost
by Charles Baker
Summary: Characters from MGS1 and 2 come back, for a new adventure... please R
1. How It all Began

Metal Gear Solid  
  
"Everything May Be Lost"  
  
Chapter 1: How It All Began  
  
So, here I am. Right before Liquid, us both breathing in each others faces. Pistols drawn facing each other. But, let me tell you how I got here. How all this started.  
  
My name is. My code name is Snake, Solid Snake. I'm a clone of the 'Big Boss'. along with Liquid and Solidus.  
  
It all started with Otacon, going on and on about his scientific things. I was wondering if I should actually listen to him, try to make out what he was saying. I probably should have.  
  
He was going on and on about some communication devices. and some PAN cards. nothing I haven't dealt with before. So I continued on, not listening.  
  
When he brought up the new type of Metal Gear, Code-named S.E.N. I started to listen.  
  
He talked about how the Marine Corps gave up on transporting Metal Gears, since what had happened with R.A.Y. and Ocelot, and how he doesn't know who could be transporting it then, that's when I really got interested. Search And Destroy Method.  
  
"So, pretty much. All I have to do, is find it, destroy it, and I'm finished?" I said "Well Yeah. I guess, but I've also heard about Solidus having to do with this whole operation." Otacon said.  
  
That's when it hit me. What Solidus had said to me last time after I had fought with him.  
  
Something to do with.  
  
".You don't have a chance, and never will. You won't be able to stop us."  
  
But who was "us"?  
  
I explained to Otacon what I remembered.  
  
"Then he's got to do with this." Otacon said, assuring himself.  
  
"Not necessarily." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Liquid could have something to do with this too."  
  
"You're right. But we haven't heard from him since Shadow Moses. And didn't you kill him there?"  
  
"Supposedly. But I can tell. He's still out there."  
  
"Hmm. Well then!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The only way to find out, is to go check it out, Right?"  
  
Flashbacks of Liquid. Pointing his Pistol to my head. Telling me how it was all for the good of mankind.  
  
"Yeah right." I said aloud.  
  
"Huh?" Otacon asked, "You'll go?"  
  
Then Meryl's pistol firing with a bullet going into Liquid's side. She always happened to be there for me. Weird.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go" I said to Otacon.  
  
"I Knew It." He said back to me.  
  
I walked away and waved my hand. I walked to the Helicopter that was waiting for me on the roof of the building. My adventure was merely just, beginning. 


	2. Into The Darkness

Metal Gear Solid  
  
"Everything May Be Lost"  
  
Chapter 2: Into The Darkness  
  
"All Right." Otacon said as we flew to our first search area for S.E.N.  
  
Otacon seemed assured we were going to the right place. Otacon seemed assured about everything.  
  
"Lets get you geared up." He said.  
  
"We don't even know if this is the right place." I said. Otacon grew silent. He looked like he was keeping something from me. He never looked like that, not since the Tanker incident. He motioned me to follow him. I followed him to the back of the helicopter.  
  
"I would give you a FA-MAS." He started.  
  
Why would I of need a FA-MAS? Another sneaking mission?  
  
"But, it would be too loud, so I'm giving you a M9 Tranquilizer and a Socom, but the Socom isn't silenced." He told me.  
  
"I Know." I said rather loud.  
  
"Well we are dropping you off here." He said, pointing at a spot on his map.  
  
"Great." I said sarcastically.  
  
I was going to the place that I had first met Otacon, and where I met Grey Fox. The Computer Room from Shadow Moses.  
  
"-And that's not all." He started again.  
  
"That's not it? Isn't that bad enough?" I said.  
  
"You're going to meet up with Raiden."  
  
Raiden, the rookie from Big Shell.  
  
"Great. Paired up with him? Again? Come on Otacon." I said.  
  
"I can't change anything, it's the Colonel's orders." Otacon said.  
  
The Colonel? I thought he, I thought he was an A.I.  
  
"You're listening to an A.I.?" I said.  
  
"Raiden did."  
  
"He didn't know." I said back at him.  
  
"You're still going."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me big time Otacon."  
  
The helicopter stopped, hovered above the building, I dropped the cord down to the roof of the building, and slide down it, drew my M9, and started jogging through the door labeled. 'Stairs, floor 34'. My adventure had begun... 


End file.
